lovecommitteefandomcom-20200215-history
Yujiro Someya
Yujiro(勇次郎), full name Yujiro Someya (染谷勇次郎 Someya Yuujirou) , is a character in the Confession Executive Committee song series, a primary character in the Idol Series, and a member of LIP×LIP. He is a Sakuragaoka High School student in Class 1-4 during the secondary cast's second high school year. Songs Appearance :Yujiro has short, dark blue hair with bangs cut in a diagonal, asymmetrical fashion and a few hairs sticking up, and matching blue eyes. Before he became a part of LIP×LIP, he had a bob haircut that came down to his mid-neck, but the bangs remained the same. :In his LIP×LIP costumes, he wears a lipstick mark on the left side of his neck, or generally on the left side of his body. Personality and Actions : Yujiro, for his public appearances, is described as "refreshing, kind, and cool"2D☆STAR vol. 12 Interview. When it comes to socializing, he is polite and friendly to whoever he talks to, making them feel at ease. His behind-the-scenes persona is a much different character; he can get rather open about his displeasure, but he won't say it out loud. : Given his appearance at a police station in his first vomic appearance, he also seems to get in trouble with the authorities often, but ignores his manager when she scolds him. : Hobbies : Besides being an idol, he seems to come from a history of traditional Japanese theater. He doesn't look to be comfortable in it, however. : Relationships Hiyori Suzumi :A schoolmate at Sakuragaoka, and a member of Class 1-4 with her. Hiyori first spots him in person at a police station being scolded by his manager, making her think that he may be a troublemaker. Despite finding him scary at first, she warms up to him after they properly talk to each other on the first day of school. She quickly changes her mind after she sees him snap at her. Aizo :In his unit group, and his classmate in 1-4 in Sakuragaoka. The two perform excellently together, but their off-stage chemistry seems to be strained, for they fight and argue often. However, the two do know when the other is hurting, and they both make genuine efforts to uplift them if they can. Their relationship is described as a healthy rivalry. Sena Narumi :Has worked with her on occasion. They starred together in the "Romeo" music video, where she played the princess he and Aizo's characters fought over, but their relationship is purely professional. Mona Narumi :A rival idol in Yujiro's profession. He doesn't hold very high regard for the idol, given his scornful look at her when she under-performed at her debut concert. It is later revealed in the novel that the cause of his scornful look was sleep deprivation. Beyond this, they have minimal interaction. Minami : Fellow entertainer and friend. Has worked with him on certain music collaborations. Trivia * His birthday, Aizo's birthday, and Minami's are on the same date (February 22). * Of his idol duo, Yujiro is shown to be the better singer, but has less flexibility than his partner. * He prefers dogs to cats. References Category:Boys Category:Idols Category:Class 1-4